Confessions of an Alpha
by mickk luv
Summary: Massie is making her comeback after losing her friends. Everyone is going crazy over the big talent show coming up and everyone knows that the true alpha is guaranteed to win. So who will it be? Pairings assorted. Set after psily!
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of an Alpha

Let me start off by saying that I am not a fan of keeping journals. The whole concept is meant for little girls in 5th grade who write about how their crush hands them their pencil. I'm too mature for that now and I would hate to write about discoveries I'm making throughout the year. I've decided that the best way to cope with this stupid assignment is to write about what I know best: Being an Alpha. The alphas who came before me taught me some of the information that I know and the rest I learned about the hard way. I hope that I can pass down the Alpha title to a deserving 7th grader and they can learn from this journal. Au Revoir for now! Love Massie

**The girls: **

**Massie Block**: After losing her crush, most of her best friends, and a little bit of her pride, she's ready to make a come back. This time she would be prettier, smarter, and stronger. The bad news… Alicia thinks she can steal her spot and Claire! Claire isn't always around and she still needs to find new members for her totally new and improved clique! Plus, what happens when the whole 8th grade is going crazy over a talent show! Will Massie be able to show off a talent of hers or will one of her ex-friends beat her out!

**Claire Lyons**: loves how her and Cam are in seriously like and maybe even love! What happens though when Cam starts to act distant? Being in the middle of this tug-of-war is also tiring. What happens when both groups give her an ultimatum? Will she choose to stick by Massie who may be falling off the social radar fast or pick to stick with Alicia and the girls? Life and love can be soo confusing!

**Alicia Rivera**: thinks nothing could be going more right in her life! She has the most perfect b/f, almost the alpha spot, and is captain of the cheerleading squad! And to top things off she has the advantage for winning the talent show. The only thing she has to worry about is crushing Massie Block…. which is a lot harder than it seems!

**Dylan Marvil**: is happy that she finally is with Derrick! She didn't mean to lose Massie, but being with Derrick might just be worth it… plus she still has Alicia, Claire and Kristen! Well… maybe. She's worried though that some other girl might steal Derrick away and so she's keeping a tighter grip on him than ever!

**Kristen**: is still friends with Alicia, Dylan, and Claire, but misses Massie like crazy! It was stupid of her to try and keep things from Massie and wants to win her friend back! Being in Alicia's clique is super demanding and she can't stand being around Olivia! Will she figure out a way to win Massie back? And will she finally decide which guy she likes!

**The guys:**

**Derrick Harrington**: thought Dylan would be a cool undemanding g/f, but he thought wrong. She's being super-clingy and it's getting on his nerves. Will he stay with her or decide that it's time to move on? And will he decide to enter himself in the talent show or let the girls fight it out?

**Cam Fisher**: Is starting to be secretive again, but it's not what everyone thinks. Or is it? And what happens when the guys start to split up because they're fighting over the girls. Can't everyone just get along?

**Josh Hotz**: him and Alicia were the "It" couple, but now that Cam and Claire are going strong again they've lost that spot. Will they try to win it back? And will he do anything to make sure that Alicia wins the talent show?

**Chris Plovert**: is upset that Derrick is going out with Dylan. Couldn't Derrick at least have the decency to tell him? And did he not follow the rule that you shouldn't date your friends ex? I mean, Dylan wasn't technically his ex, but it was along the same lines. He is on Massie's side although no one knows it. And that side might just have a few tricks up their sleeve.

**Kemp Hurley**: Wants to have an actual girlfriend. Gasp. But he would need serious help to win her over… and he might just have someone who can help him out. Plus, he needs to figure out his talent show act and decide whose side he's on.

**What did ya think? Just came to mind and thought I'd see about it. **

**R&R por favor! Mick kk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I ah-viously don't own the clique. **

Number one: Beauty! Let's face it; if you don't look like an alpha, you can't be one. Looks are very important in the dog-eat-dog world. Girls will always be looking for something to criticize about your appearance. Although you can give yourself a makeover, there has to already be something there. So if you don't have beauty, just give up all hope of ever being Alpha because it is NOT going to happen. There are different types of beauty. Let's take the ex TPC for example;

Alicia: Alicia has flawless skin, a gorgeous complexion, big brown eyes, long, flowing-black hair, and above all; boobs. Let's face it it's her body that makes her soo hot.

Claire: Claire is a fresh-faced beauty. She has the light-blonde hair and gorgeous, stand-out blue eyes that go along with her nice personality. She usually doesn't wear a lot of makeup because she's just soo natural.

Dylan: Dylan has that stand-out red hair, curves, and a pale, freckly complexion. Although she thinks she's fat, she's really not. Like her hair, her personality stands out.

Kristen: Kristen has that dirty-blonde hair and the soccer bod. Her bod and athleticness make her very attractive.

Massie Block: I have nice, soft skin, a perfect nose (without surgery, eck-hem), gorgeous brunette locks, and my fierce amber eyes.

Do you get it? Although all of us have completely different looks, we all are pretty; therefore, we naturally became popular. It takes more than that to be on top though.

Massie Block straightened her dark brunette locks as she prepared herself for school. Dark hair was definitely in these days. Her dark hair made her eyes stand out even more, if that was possible. Plus, it made her look more mature, sophisticated even. Besides that, it made her feel ten times better.

A new makeover was exactly what she needed. When she dove into that pool, she promised herself that she would start fresh. A new beginning meant a new look. Plus, shopping was always a great remedy.

Sure, Massie had been on edge lately, but she had her reasons. No one realized how tiring being Alpha really was. All they saw was the glory and fame. The ex TPC didn't realize what Massie went through to make sure that they all stayed on top. They were able to show off their personalities and looks, without worrying about betas, detention, boy-snatchers, looking experienced, being one step ahead, and more.

Massie knew she shouldn't have been so mean to the girls and let Alicia be the head-cheerleader; that's why she wrote the email to them. It was their choice not to show up to her sleepover in the end. Or worse; bring Derrick.

She had to be controlling; it was her job as alpha. She had to be in charge all the time…. But what if she didn't want to be in charge? What if for once she just wanted to let loose and have some fun?

She shook her worries and thoughts loose as she started working on her makeup. She had the most perfect times ten outfit to show off today. She would easily make Derrick and Dempsey jealous… and what was she thinking? She was ah-viously over both of them! She took a deep, cleansing breath and fanned herself. The heat in the room was getting to her.

Once she was ready, she grabbed her bag and got into her car. "Good morning Isaac," she grumbled out. Claire was already waiting in the car and seemed to be in a great mood. Over the weekend, Claire had really been there for her. Massie wasn't a child and didn't need to be babied, but Claire, being a great friend, felt the need to totally be there for her.

"Hey Mass. I still can't get over how ah-dorable your hair is!" Claire exclaimed with true sincerity.

"Kuh-laire. I wasn't diagnosed with cancer; I just lost a few friends. I. Am. Fine. Get it?" Massie asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yeah I just thought you would be at least a little bit upset," Claire stated quietly as she shrugged her shoulders. She sneakily pulled her phone out of her purse when Massie wasn't looking so she could quickly text Cam.

"While you're texting Cam, you might as well ask him to save table 18 for us," Massie said nonchalantly while looking out the window.

"I swear you have eyes in the back of your head," Claire said and giggled as she started texting Cam.

Claire: heyy whats up? Ps mass wants me to ask you to save table 18 for us.

Cam: nm just josh telling us about some big announcement that pburns is gunna be makin today. how is she doing?

Claire: did he say what its about? well shes acting like she could care less but i can tell shes upset.

Cam: noo he wont tell us what its about which is a first. lol. chris is actin the same way.

Claire: why is he upset?

Cam: well just like dylan, derrick never told him that they were 2gether.

Claire: aww, i feel bad for him. im glad we don't have to go through all that :]

Cam: me too :]. Cant wait to see you

Claire: same goes

Claire put her phone away and turned towards Massie. "So are we going to rate each other today?"

"I'm not in the mood for it today. You look good though," Massie said as she put on a fake smile. It was what she always did. Put on a fake smile and act like she was fine; even though she was a little bit heartbroken.

*****************

Alicia picked up Dylan and Kristen like they had previously planned. "So girls I have something worth 100 gossip points!" The two girls assumed the gossip position as Alicia leaned in to tell them. "So Principal Burns is making this huuuuge announcement today and no one, I repeat no one, knows what it is," Alicia stated as she leaned back against the seat.

"I thought that PBurns was announcing that the guys were going to be allowed back in the building," Dylan said as she let out a burp and apologized.

"Stay with me Dyl! Yes, she's announcing that she's letting the boys back into the main building, but she's also announcing something else. Duh," Alicia smugly stated as she rolled her eyes. Kristen let out a sigh of annoyance as she looked out the window.

"Riiiiight," Dylan burped and laughed.

"Do I get my points?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," Kristen muttered. Gossip points were Massie's thing. _Shouldn't Alicia think of her own things?_ Kristen thought unhappily.

"On to more pressing matters though. Now that I'm alpha, I have a mission for us. To destroy Massie Block," Alicia said menacingly.

"What? Why?" Kristen asked in shock.

"Because, Kuh-risten, she's a threat to us. She could totally destroy us and make our social life non-existing," Alicia said in a demanding tone.

"Yeah and if we destroy her then we won't have to deal with her demanding self," Dylan said as she pursed her lips.

"So both of you have the guys that she liked, I have her Alpha spot, and we have the soccer boys. Now all we need is to win over the school, Claire, and Table 18," Alicia stated with a smile.

"Piece of cake," Dylan agreed with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Kristen added as she thought up a plan. She had just the idea….

****************

Massie and Claire stepped onto the lawn of BOCD. No one was hanging out outside since everyone was waiting in the Café. Massie and Claire linked elbows as they laughed and strutted inside. They opened the doors to the Café and made their way to Table 18. Everyone's eyes were on them, which was exactly how Massie liked it. Massie's eyes glanced over to her table and realized that the soccer boyz and Alicia's clique were sitting there. Massie put on her game face as they made their way to the table.

"I believe you're sitting at my table," Massie stated as she glared down at Alicia.

"This table is for non-LBR's only," Alicia snapped as the table snickered.

"Are you your Spanish cousin Nina?" Massie asked as she examined her manicure. The whole table went completely quiet as they waited for the punch-line that they knew was about to come.

"N…n…no," Alicia stuttered as she backed off a little from fear.

"Then why are you stealing things?" Massie snickered as she and Claire exchanged a high-five and the whole table laughed. "I expect that by lunch you'll find your own table to sit at. 18 belongs to me," Massie stated firmly as she sat down and motioned for Claire to do the same.

Principal Burns walked to the front of the Café where a microphone stand was waiting for her. She tapped on the microphone to test it and said 1,2,3, to make sure it worked. "Attention students," she said calmly although all of the students kept talking over her and gossiping. "Attention," she said again to try and grab their attention, but was having no success. A few students at Table 6 starting cawing and the whole Café erupted with laughter.

"Quiet!" she exclaimed as the student body suddenly became very quiet. "All right now. I have some very important announcements. Due to some complaints, there will be a new contest for students to be chosen to be put in the trailers. And this time, only students who are willing to be in the trailers will be chosen. Continuing on. For the first time, our school will be having a talent show. Now, this is for 8th graders only. The talent show will be a competition and anyone can sign up. It must be school appropriate though. To make things more exciting, the acts in the talent show will be a surprise! No one but the staff will know what you talent show act is! Sign-ups will be on this table at the front of the Cafeteria. That is all," Principal Burns stated as she put the microphone back on its stand and more students cawed as she walked out.

Both Alicia and Massie stood up at the same time and looked over at each other. They raced towards the table, which was hard since both were wearing heels. Since they arrived at the table at exactly the same time, Massie bumped Alicia out of the way. She reached into her bag, pulled out her fluffy purple pen, and signed her name in big, cursive letters. Massie confidently strutted back to the table and sat down, with the first true smile on her face in a long time. It was finally her time to shine.

**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope not, but pretty pretty please with hot fudge on top review! **

**Thanksssss **

**Mick k k **


End file.
